


The Wedding Night

by Ashes4545



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes4545/pseuds/Ashes4545
Summary: Basically a two parter about the Wedding Night between Jaime and Brienne. If they got married while traveling North.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't sad so Yay! There is a sex scene and I really tried you guys.

The fire burned and cut through the bitter cold air that had come with Winter.  
Brienne sat at the end of the bed staring blankly at the flames. The fire provided the only light in the small broken down cabin they had stumbled upon while traveling. She breathed in deeply and sighed as the cold air sent a chill up her spine.  
A howl of a wolf in the distant snapped her out of her meditative state and she glanced around the room. The abandoned cabin was not much and would probably fall down if a good storm hit it. The roof was filled with holes, water leaked from somewhere and cracks and cob webs were all wrapped up in the heavily outdated decor. However, after days of travel and sleeping against trees in the frosted winds the cabin was perfect.  
The door opened and nerves itched Brienne's skin and her heart sped up as she looked over to see Jaime step inside. He wore loose pants and a dirty tunic that was once white. In his hand he held wood for the fire. Brienne stood up and nervously spun her fingers together unsure of what to say.  
Jaime kicked the door closed with his foot, 'Seven Hells I hate Winter!' he exclaimed as he looked up at Brienne. He suddenly felt the wind knock out of him as he took in the sight of the far too short nightgown that hid very little of her long legs. God she was...beautiful he thought as he desperately tried to hide his arousal.  
Brienne watched as his gaze traveled down her body and her anxiety increased, 'I took it before I left Sansa in the North...it was the longest one there,' she replied with a shrug and nervously pulling at the bottom of the nightgown trying to stretch it further down. She bit her lip and he could sense his new brides anxiety.  
Jaime smiled softly trying to silently ease her, 'it's fine really...it suits you.' Jaime went to the fire and began putting a few more logs on it.  
'Where's Pod?' She asked looking at the closed door.  
'He's taking care of the horses in that stable we passed a few miles back, he said he'll sleep there tonight,' Jaime replied as he worked on the fire. She stared at the door and then back to Jaime watching as he carefully used his good hand to stack logs.  
'Won't he be cold out there?' She asked.  
Jaime smiled as he worked her fear of being alone with just him evident in her questions.  
'He's got furs and wood for a fire. He'll survive,' he answered simply.

'I can help with that,' Brienne offered kneeling beside him.  
'It's ok I got it...go on, get into bed before the winter air freezes you,' he said poking at the fire wood.  
Brienne was taken aback by his orders but stood up slowly and moved to the bed and looked back at him as he continued to arrange logs. Jaime never glanced back at her and she felt a bit hurt. Did he not want to consummate the marriage, was he already regretting everything. Why would he order her to sleep on the night they had wedded; perhaps she misinterpreted what this all meant. Jaime never truly said he loved her when he purposed the marriage as they traveled from Kings Landing heading North. He did tell her that she was the only one he wanted as his bride, that he respected and needed her....but she remembered that he was careful not to use the word love. Brienne couldn't blame him, how can anyone love an ugly beast of a Lady like her.  
As she placed her head on the dusty but warm pillow Jaime stood up and looked over his shoulder at Brienne. He stared back at the flames and gulped in fear, he knew what the next step was and to say he was nervous was an understatement. Jaime was fully aware this would be her first time but he greatly feared he was undeserving of being the man to take her maidenhood.  
All Jaime ever knew of a woman's touch was taught by Ceresi. It was easy with his sister, they moved like reflections always aware of the next moment before it came. Jaime never had to work to know what Ceresi wanted in bed, it was robotic in a way. He stood there for awhile contemplating and planning his next move in his head. Jaime took off his tunic with his good hand and threw it on a chair in the corner. He turned towards the bed and then took his trousers off, now naked as his names day he walked to her and climbed into the bed.  
Brienne felt the covers shift and the bed move slightly as Jaime got into the bed. He cleared his throat, 'Brienne...' he called softly.  
'Brienne...why are you so far away?' He asked noticing how close to the edge of the bed she was.  
'I wanted to give you enough room,' she replied.  
He smiled at her answer and nodded shuffling closer to her. Jaime nodded and shuffled closer to her in the bed, 'Please come here,' he whispered.  
Brienne's heart beat faster as she slowly followed his orders. She didn't turn around to face him but shuffled her body so they were now only inches apart in the middle of the large bed. As their bare legs touched Brienne took note for the first time that he was completely undressed and her breath caught.  
Jaime knew he had to take the lead and with his good hand he reached out and softly rested it on her hip and leaned in and softly kissed the back of her neck.  
'Brienne, trust me. I won't hurt you, know that,' he spoke.  
He gulped as he again took his good hand and moved it to touch her bare leg and slowly traced upward and under her nightgown. He placed soft and gentle kisses on her neck as his hand roamed her skin. Brienne melted at his touch, but was still not bold enough to turn and face him. She felt his hardness at her back and unknowingly moved herself back into him a bit. Jaime moaned at her movements and desired more from her. He continued to roam her abdomen and traced over her small breasts squeezing one gently.  
'Brienne, please...turn to me. I need to see you,' he begged into her neck. Brienne took a big breath and turned onto her side to face her husband. They looked each other in the eye silently mesmerizing the others facial features. Jaime touched her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They kissed before briefly when they were pronounced men and wife but that was quick and emotionless. This kiss was different, soft still but it lingered longer. Both pulled away and their eyes asked each other permission for more. They kissed again this time it was deeper and Jaime pushed into her wordlessly asking for more so again she obeyed his orders and parted her mouth giving his tongue access to taste hers. They kissed and sucked on each other's lips as the heat intensified. As the tongues dueled and lips bit and sucked Brienne pushed into his hardness without thinking...that's what she had to do tonight...just not overthink.  
Jaime's hand wandered up her leg as their feverish kisses became a battle. He rolled her on to her back laying almost on top of her body. Brienne let her hands wander up his back and felt his body sweat. God she was gentle he thought.  
'Brienne...' he moaned into her mouth.  
'What?' She asked quickly as she pulled away to look up at him.  
Jaime breathed heavy but let out a small chuckle, 'nothing...it was just a moan for more,' he replied his heart jumping at just how innocent his new bride truly was.  
He kissed her again, 'Brienne I need to see all of you...take off the damn nightgown,' he groaned.  
They sat up together and she pulled the nightgown over her head and Jaime took it from her and tossed it away. He looked down at her and traced his finger from her neck to her now bare breasts. Brienne closed her eyes in pleasure as Jaime's golden tongue sucked on her now bare chest and neck. She laid back down and he followed still over top of her. Jaime kissed and sucked every inch of her skin softly and delicately.  
When he got to her now hardened nipple he flicked it with his thumb causing her to moan with pleasure, 'Jaime...' she breathed.  
He smiled, 'what?' he teased before bringing his lips to her breast.  
Jaime placed a kiss on her nipple and licked it, the response from Brienne driving him insane. She arched to him and this time he obeyed. He took her breast into his mouth and sucked softly making her moan and she bit her lip in pleasure. Jaime touched her leg with his goldenhand and she jumped at how cold it was, 'sorry,' he mumbled letting her breast go.  
'Take it off,' she hushed out. He looked up at her, 'what?'  
Brienne sat straight up and took his goldenhand into her giant ones, 'I want all of you...just you,' she replied.  
'Ya...but, the alternative is...' he stuttered.  
'Is what?' she asked with a shrug as if telling him so what.  
'Not so pretty,' he replied sadly.  
'Well...that makes two of us I suppose,' she stated.  
'Brienne...' he hushed. His heart skipped a beat as she began to unbuckle the hand. Jaime watched her take it off and toss it on the broken night stand beside the she was careful not to break it. She took his now bare stomp in her giant hands and without thinking brushed a soft kiss on its damaged skin. Jaime jumped at her touch and she looked up at him worriedly.  
'Sorry, does it hurt?' she asked thinking she had hurt him. Brienne was often unsure of her own strength and knew her softness could easily be mistaken for hardness.  
'No...it doesn't,' he breathed out watching her intensely.  
Ceresi hated his stump, wouldn't bed him without the goldenhand attached and he always noticed when she looked away when it was being buckled on. Never would Ceresi ever consider caressing the stump under it or put her lips on it...but Brienne looked at it with...love.  
After holding his stump and giving it another kiss. Brienne dared to meet her husbands' eyes again. The green in them burned through her blue ones and she couldn't tell if it was anger or passion that filled them.  
Jaime leaned in, and with her hand still holding onto his damaged stump, he met her lips with fire. His body pushed her back onto the bed and the kisses and touches that were at first fragile burned with heat and rawness now. Brienne moaned into his eagerness and he begged her to let him feel every inch of her.  
She became undone and her guard slowly melted away. Brienne followed what her body needed and let Jaime take control.  
She slid her left leg up so it was bent at the knee and Jaime slid his hand up it following it to her thigh. All the while their kisses never ending. He sucked on her neck as his fingers danced around the top of her small clothes, 'I want you,' he muttered into her neck. With his words she shifted so his body was now completely in between her parted legs. He sat up a bit and looked into her eyes as her hand traced his face silently giving him the go ahead to continue. Jaime dipped his into her wet folds and the small touch alone sent an explosion of earth shattering shivers up and down her body. She impulsively arched her body to meet his fingers.  
'I just need to feel you first,' he told her and she moaned with approval. Her hands held firm on his back as he kissed her neck and jawline. He dipped a finger slowly into her opening, she was tight but he expected that. Pausing briefly watching her cautious to not overstep. When she softly moaned for more he continued to caress her with one then two fingers. As he pumped in and out she clung to him. With a whimper of desire from her lips he knew she was ready for all of him. Jaime pulled her small clothes down and off throwing them to the ground. He shifted himself between her legs again and entered her stopping slightly. They locked eyes and when she placed her hand on his cheek that's all the permission he needed. He took her lips as he pushed into her in an easy motion. The pain was slight and drowned out by the magic of his lips on hers. He didn't move at first waiting until she had time to adjust to him inside her. When he felt she was ready he awkwardly began to move. It was slow at first and a bit clumsy but soon she followed his movements and met his thrusts. Their eye contact never broke as they moved not as reflections but as a whole. He traveled deeper and pushed harder and she followed. Their moans and heavy breathing filled the small cabin. Their sweat mixed and dripped on their skin and Jaime was so close to the edge he slammed his good hand onto the wall to steady himself.  
Then as their rhythms hit an all time high they came together as he spilled his seed inside her and she wrapped her legs instinctively around him. Jaime rested his forehead on hers as they both tried to get their breathing under control.  
'You know I love you right,' he whispered in her ear...and she did know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Brienne's eyes fluttered open and she took a few seconds to remind herself where she was. Her hand searched the bed beside her and it was then she realized Jaime was no longer intertwined with her legs.   
After they had made love a few more times sleep took them but only seemed only briefly it seemed.   
Brienne sat up and looked around the room not finding her husband anywhere. However, she did notice the fur blanket on the floor in front of the fire place and what looked like scraps of food.  
As she wondered what he was doing the door swung open and cold air blew in. Jaime cursed the winter again as he quickly tried to close the door to the cold.  
He was dressed in his dirty tunic and trouser and carried more wood for the fire. However, he didn't have his goldenhand on still and she smiled at that. Jaime looked over to Brienne and smiled, 'my Lady,' he greeted.  
'You should be sleeping we don't get enough during our travels. You should catch up on some shut eye,' she stated rubbing her eyes.  
Jaime shrugged, 'couldn't sleep, my mind wouldn't turn off I suppose.'  
He said dropping the firewood on the ground.   
Jaime turned back to his wife and sat on the bed right in front of he one leg hanging off the bed. They clinked their foreheads together, 'I checked on Pod. He's good and warm,' Jaime said leaning over and handing her back the nightgown and small clothes he had thrown across the room earlier.  
'Come... he brought us food from a tavern down a ways,' he said getting up and walking to the fur blanket on the floor.  
Brienne dressed in the nightgown and small clothes and pulled on her boots before climbing out of bed.  
'It was free so that means the bread is stale and the broth old but it's food,' he remarks as she goes and kneels across from him on the blanket.  
'Sorry it's not a wedding feast but most of it is edible,' he continued as he inspected the bread in his hand.  
'I hate wedding feasts anyway,' she replied taking a grape and popping it in her mouth.  
'Ya right, every Lady loves wedding feasts,' he grinned.  
Brienne shook her head and gave him a disgusted expression, 'not me...everyone staring at the bride and groom as they eat watching in case they spill. The horrible drunk dancing, the dresses that cut off breathing and circulation- no thank you,' she exclaimed picking at a piece of bread.  
'Please, even the warrior Brienne must love the romance of it all,' Jaime smirked.  
'What romance?! Most of the weddings are political anyway,' she shrugged.  
Jaime watched her as she slurped her broth.  
'What?' She asked looking back up at him as he looked down at her.  
He chuckeled, 'you have broth dripping from your chin,' he said wiping it off with his thumb.  
'Sorry...I am sure you would have rather married a more ladylike lady,' she replied.  
Jaime shook his head, 'nah...they are boring and completely without character. I rather have a wife who can kick my ass and then let me fuck her like mad,' he said with a wink.  
Brienne rolled her eyes and laughed heavily which made him laugh more as well.  
After they ate they cuddled close in front of the fire leaning against the bed. Their thoughts were scattered as they both knew that as of daylight they would have to continue their journey North and tonight may be the only night for just them.   
'Oh!' Jaime exclaimed standing up and walking over to a small table in the corner, 'I almost forgot the wedding toast,' he said grabbing a filthy bottle and two old mugs he had found earlier.  
He glided back to Brienne and sat down.  
'Where did you find that?' She asked as she watched him open and smell the contents of the bottle.  
'It was hidden in that desk over there,' he motioned.  
Brienne shook her head, 'do you even know what it is?' She asked as he poured a bit into each mug.  
'It's alcohol...it will do,' he replied.  
'It's old and could be almost anything. You could die from drinking it,' she warned.  
'It's alcohol it doesn't go bad and besides if we die, we will die together. It's romantic,' he said with a smile.  
'You're ridiculous,' she said laughed  
'Tradition is tradition,' he said handing her a mug.  
'Ok...so...to my wife. Thank you...truly thank you for always seeing the man in me not the beast that I am known to be. So really thank you,' he said sincerely   
and kissed her on the cheek sweetly. Brienne cleared her throat, 'ok my turn...to my husband...you see a Lady beyond the ugly and treat me kinder then anyone has ever treated me. And to be loved by you is a true gift that I will never take for granted' she said looking up at him. Jaime's heart melted at her words and in that moment he wondered if there was ever a man that loved a woman more then he loved Brienne of Tarth.  
He cleared his throat refusing to let her see his tears, 'ok.' They clinked glasses and both took a sip. Their faces scrunched in disgust as they did their best to swallow the burning liquid.  
'Holy Sevens that is vile!' Jaime choked first.  
'Oh it tastes like fire and cow piss!' Brienne added coughing.  
Jaime laughed, 'how do you know what cow piss tastes like?' He asked taking their mugs and placing them on a side table.  
'I don't know but I am pretty sure it would taste like that,' she replied in utter disgust.  
He laughed at her facial expression and crawled over to her and quickly kissed her hard on the lips. It intensified with tongues dancing together and he leaned her back on the fur blanket. They made love again and all through the night. After all it was their wedding night.


End file.
